


Awkward Encounters that Lead to Love

by sadeggnbacon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Confessions, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, M/M, Phichit is here to be supportive but also a dirty memer, Pining, Vicchan Lives, VictUuri, Yuuri Katsuki thoughts are nothing but memes I'm so sorry, am i doing this tag thing right??, i have no idea what i'm doing hNNNGG, lmao can y'all just fall in love already, please be kind to me i can't write, some angst to come possibly idk I'll see how much I want to suffer, sorry I'm dumb, two losers are in love with each other but can't admit it because they're dumb, viktor is love sick and yuuri is dense, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadeggnbacon/pseuds/sadeggnbacon
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki was a simple man. He saw a cheap apartment renting close to his university, he took it. Though he knew because it was cheap it wouldn't be a high class luxury four star hotel worthy place, he at least expected something just a little bit better than the crumbling piece of garbage he was given the keys to about a week before his first official year of university.Or the story in which Yuuri Katsuki's life is a mess and his hot neighbor isn't making it any better.





	1. Rough Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first official story i've posted anywhere which is kinda scary but also kind of exciting?? i plan on making this as long as i need to because it has a lot of story behind it and i hope those who do read it enjoy it as much as i enjoy writing it! please feel free to comment anything i should try to explain more or how to better myself as a writer because to me this is a fun learning experience more than anything else.
> 
> if this gets enough attention i might continue it but at the same time it might just but another embarrassing 'phase' of mine that i shove deep deep down inside my memories.
> 
> i hope you all enjoy the first part to a story about two idiots in love.

Yuuri Katsuki was a simple man. He saw a cheap apartment renting close to his university, he took it. Though he knew because it was cheap it wouldn't be a high class luxury four star hotel worthy place, he at least expected something just a little bit better than the crumbling piece of garbage he was given the keys to about a week before his first official year of university. 

He stood quietly outside one of the dozens of duplexes, eyebrows furrowed as a flurry of thoughts rushed through his head.

'Oh god this isn't what it looked like in the picture'

'Oh no I'm gonna have to live here for a long time'

'I don't know which room is mine-'

That last thought seemed to snap him out of his daze as he looked up and down at the building. It was one small duplex next to dozens of other ones just like it, with the same gross olive color and peeling white paint on the corners coating each and every one of them. 

Though Yuuri knew the number of his duplex, number 16, he didn't know which area of the building was 'his'. The building was separated into two sections, a top floor and a bottom floor with different plastic numbers poorly nailed onto the side of the brown doorframe of each section. Just right outside the entrance to the bottom floor was a picketed sign with a bold '16' written on with permanent marker. 

Yuuri began to slowly step closer to the entrance of the first floor, which was guarded by a short stocky fence, the gate to it wide open and hanging off by its hinges. He walked around the bottom floor, glancing at the barren dirty windows every now and again to check for any signs of life within it. 

A sudden click clacking of nails caused Yuuri to practically jump out of his own skin and then quickly rush out of the first floor and go back to standing right outside the building silently. Yuuri glanced up to see a brown poodle looking at him and wagging its long tail before running off while barking. 

Yuuri let out a soft breath he didn't realize he was holding in before deciding that someone had to live on the bottom floor, where else would that poodle have come from? He furrowed his eyebrows and let out a little grunt of frustration while realizing his own stupidity, what if the owner of the dog saw him looking through their windows and sent out the dog to scare him away? Though the dog did the exact opposite of 'scaring him off' with it's sweet eyes and wagging tail Yuuri still felt like it was a possibility. To be completely honest he would have done he same if his brown poodle was a little bit bigger and meaner looking. 

Yuuri snapped himself out of his own daze of endless thoughts once again and turned around to face the dozens of cardboard boxes loaded with all his stuff left on the concrete sidewalk just outside the duplex, which only seem to taunt him further as he backed up to take a closer look at both floors, squinting his eyes as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and chewed on the tip of his thumb. 

'Neither the top or bottom entrances have decorations or welcome mats or even shoes, oh god-' 

Yuuri began to doubt himself. What if the poodle belonged to someone else around the different duplexes next to his own and not the bottom floor? He began to panic but it quickly subsided as he forced himself to think rationally for just a second.

'Alright, ok, ok, so I already checked out the bottom floor and someone might live there because of the dog- but then again what if the dog belongs to another duplex?'

'Oh god what am I supposed to do?'

Yuuri soon enough decided that though it would bad if he had an awkward encounter with his neighbor, he just wanted to move in already and take a nap. 

Yuuri cautiously stepped closer to the bottom floor again but dismissed that area entirely and made a sharp right to where the stairs up to the second floor were. 

He went up the steel steps of the duplex while taking out his keys from his cargo shorts. He suddenly stopped and stared at the white door for a couple of seconds before hesitantly inserting his keys into the keyhole only to then have a complete stranger open the door with him now in the way of this guy and the entrance. 

"Hello?" A silver haired male questioned more than said as Yuuri felt every muscle in his body tense and his own soul leave his body.


	2. First Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri Katsuki meets his neighbor and things go better or worse than expected? Yuuri's not getting arrested for seemingly trying to break into his neighbor's apartment but at the same time his neighbor, Viktor, is absolutely gorgeous and Yuuri just made a fool of himself in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm only just know realizing that maybe I'm only capable of writing one-shots instead of chapter longs stories, but I refuse to give up now!
> 
> I'm glad to see that in just a few days I got at least one comment and a few hundred hits, that means the world and more to me so thank you to all!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and the future ones to come, I'll continue to make them longer and more detailed as time passes so please bare with me!
> 
> Also I'm terrible at being funny but I'm trying to make the first few chapters comedic?? I'm not sure if it's working but I hope at least one of whoever reads this laughs or even smiles just a little.
> 
> That's all, enjoy!

Yuuri was embarrassed. Beyond embarrassed, so goddamn embarrassed. Had he mentioned he was embarrassed yet? To be stuck in between his neighbor and and entrance to his neighbor's apartment was embarrassing.

Yuuri slowly but surely got out of the silver haired male's way, not making any eye contact as he turned around while scratching the back of his neck nervously, now hoping God would just shoot him down right then and there. But sadly, that didn't happen.

"Can I help you?" The man behind Yuuri spoke up cautiously, a soft Russian accent attaching itself through his words as Yuuri turned around to meet the stare that bore into the back of his head.

Yuuri's soft brown hues were met with ones he could only describe as literal pools of water, that had rings of green forest piercing the ocean blue beneath them. Yuuri felt his heart almost burst out of his chest in not only panic but a little bit of shock at how beautiful this guy was.

Yuuri shamelessly stared at his face, his brain screamed at him to apologize or to say or do anything other than admire the gorgeous man in front of him.

Soft grey locks cascaded on the right side of the man's pale face, which was complimented by his sharp jawline and pink pouty lips that parted open ever so slightly and a long curved nose that was dotted with small, barley noticeable freckles that Yuuri guessed were gained from time under the harsh rays of the sun. Yuuri let his eyes stray down and noticed his well built but not too muscular physique, it was well toned and he could already tell that was true by the way his simple white shirt hugged his arms. Yuuri looked down further to see that paired up with his simple white shirt were a pair of non branded sweatpants, ones you would buy at Walmart and only wear at home. Even though the sweat pants and white shirt were a simple look Yuuri had never seen anyone look anymore beautiful in them except for the man before him.

Speaking of the man he let out a little cough, an obviously forced one. Yuuri felt his face grow hotter as the desire to be shot down by God himself at this very moment grew stronger by each passing second. Yuuri looked up to meet those striking blue eyes again and opened his mouth to something, anything. Yet there he stood, saying nothing with his mouth slightly parted.

Both of them were met with a thickening silence that was broken by the click clacking of nails coming up the steel stairway on their right.

Yuuri had never been so grateful to see a dog before, now completely ignoring the man in front of him as he beckoned the dog to come to him in hopes that it would ease the tense and awkward situation between the two of them. The dog let out a sharp bark and ran over to the brunette, almost knocking him down in the process as Yuuri let out a chuckle.

"I'm sorry that it kind of seemed like I tried to break into your apartment, I thought it was mine." Yuuri said sheepishly after a few moments of petting the brown poodle, his face still flushed a darling red as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, a nervous habit of his.

"It's alright, happens all the time." The silver haired male joked, a teasing tone laced his soft voice as Yuuri felt a little bit of his panic and anxiety start to go down as he let out a short laugh.

"My name is Viktor, and that's my poodle, Makkachin." The man, Viktor, said as he kneeled down a few inches away from Yuuri, now reaching his hand out to pet the poodle's head gently.

Yuuri went silent for a few moments, what should he say now? He wasn't very good at these kinds of introductions with new people to begin with, but to have to force himself to be quirky and charming after seemingly trying to break into his neighbor's house wasn't the best way to start a friendship.

"So I'm guessing my apartment is the one downstairs?" Yuuri asked with a soft chuckle as Viktor let out a little laugh as well.

"I think so." Viktor said, in the same teasing tone he had used earlier. After a few moments in comfortable silence while petting the poodle and being extremely close to this handsome stranger named Viktor, Yuuri had decided that it was time to stop making a fool of himself and go home. He stood up slowly and Viktor followed his movements. With both of them now standing up right Yuuri gave Viktor a sheepish grin.

"Again, I'm sorry for looking like I was trying to break in." Yuuri said as Viktor gave him a grin and shook his head.

"Like I said before, it's no problem." Viktor said before extending his arm out to Yuuri, who hesitated slightly before taking his hand and then shaking it.

"I'll see you around, Viktor." Yuuri said with a small smile as he stepped around the poodle while waving at both Makkachin and Viktor.

"See you." Viktor said while turning around and saying something in what Yuuri assumed to be Russian and letting his poodle come inside before shutting the door with a soft thud.

Yuuri then practically sprinted down the steel steps, face still flushed a deep red as he struggled to get his keys out again and shove them into the correct apartment door. He opened it and closed it all too quickly as he let himself fall onto the floor dramatically, face now buried in his arms as he let out a loud an embarrassed wail. He stayed there for a few moments, letting the heat of his face and thumping of his heart be the only things he felt at the moment before slowly getting up while nervously twiddling with his fingers.

"Viktor." Yuuri said quietly, letting the syllables roll off his tongue experimentally before turning a deeper shade of red than before. Yuuri wasn't even friends with the silver haired male quite yet, but he already knew that Viktor was gonna be the death of him.


	3. The Not so Awkward Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri Katsuki searches for comfort through his best friend, Phichit, but instead receives an over cooked lasagna and the phone number to a man he's sure is gonna be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was a pain in the ass trying to convince myself to post this because i'm trying to portray viktor and yuuri as best as i can and it's really sloppy now but i hope after a few chapters i'll get used to it.
> 
> speaking about future chapters i plan on making them longer as time goes on. so one day it might be 1,000 words and another it'll be 10,000 and i'm apologizing ahead of time for the inconsistency.
> 
> i never planned for this whole fanfiction thing to go further than the first chapter but here i am. 
> 
> anyways i hope you all enjoy this chapter and i'll keep trying to better myself as time goes by! this chapter was really repetitive in some parts and i'm so sorry for that but like i said before, to me, this story is a learning experience more than anything else.
> 
> thank you to anyone who's read this far and i hope you enjoy it!

The next few days Yuuri stayed low, now avoiding Viktor as much as possible, which Yuuri soon found out was the most difficult thing in the world.

Viktor would always be jogging down the sidewalks of the many duplexes, or would be watching out from the balcony of his apartment, or be standing out on their shared front yard, just laying down while petting his beloved poodle and looking up at the sky.

It wasn't like Yuuri didn't want to talk to Viktor, he seemed like a great guy and on the inside Yuuri was practically jumping at any chance to see Viktor and to possibly talk to him once again. It's just, Yuuri was nervous. He wasn't a very outgoing person and he could already tell Viktor was by the way he was always talking to people that passed by their shared duplex and how he waved at everyone who merely glanced in his direction.

Yuuri usually didn't have a problem with outgoing people, all of his close friends and his family were outgoing. This time it was different though, this was _Viktor_. A guy he'd only talked to once but a guy he wanted to impress nonetheless.

After a few days of avoiding Viktor and settling into his new apartment and stealing someone's wifi from nearby, he decided it was time to talk to someone he knew for some sort of comfort. So he opened up his old laptop and began talking with one of his closest friends, Phichit.

 **katsudamn** (You) **said** :

"My neighbor is hot and I'm scared."

**9:58 PM**

**hamsterprince** (Phichit Chulanont) **said** :

"why are you scared lmao, you should be grateful!!!"

**9:59 PM**

**katsudamn** (You) **said** :

"It's just, I can't talk to him? I accidentally tried to break into his house Phichit."

**9:59 PM**

**hamsterprince** (Phichit Chulanont) **said** :

"yuuri, no,, you fucking didn't,, how does that 'accidentally' happen??"

**10:00 PM**

**katsudamn** (You) **said** :

"I thought his apartment was mine, it was just a big mix up :-("

**10:00 PM**

**hamsterprince** (Phichit Chulanont) **said** :

"that's so sad but at least you have a good story for y'alls future children ;)"

**10:01 PM**

**katsudamn** (You) **said** :

"Wow, you don't even know his name or anything about him and you're already implying we'll be together and have kids. I'm ashamed of you for giving me up for marriage so easily, Phichit </3"

**10:02 PM**

Yuuri chuckled lightly at their conversation. Though he didn't seem like the 'comedic' type, he enjoyed to tease Phichit and to get teased right back. It was fun and friendly and made Yuuri happy. He waited patiently for Phichit to type back as he chewed at the tip of his thumb with a smile on his face, only for that smile to quickly fade as he heard a soft knocking at his door.

Yuuri let his computer slide off of his lap as he got up from his living room floor and made his way to the front door. He stood up on his tippy toes when he was right in front of it, now glancing through the peep hole to see Viktor and Makkachin, both standing outside silently.

_'End my life'_

That was the first thought that popped into his head before he threw himself a few feet back as a lovely red flushed his face. He looked around frantically as panic filled his body. Why was Viktor here? He was gonna see the mess Yuuri already made of his new apartment in just a few days. Yuuri slightly cringed as he looked around at the remnants of pizza boxes and dirty clothes littered all over his apartment, as well as unopened cardboard boxes laying everywhere he looked.

Another round of soft knocks snapped him out of his panicked state as he sprinted over to the door and reached for the doorknob, palms sweaty and face still flushed. He cracked the door open slightly, now peeking around the corner with furrowed eyebrows as Viktor gave him a smile Yuuri could only describe as heart shaped and full of unidentifiable emotions.

"Yuuri," Viktor said happily. Eyes twinkling brightly as Yuuri felt his stomach do a flip and his chest tighten.

' _Don't say my name like that you beautiful fool_ '

Yuuri thought silently, before parting his lips to speak.

"Yes?" Yuuri asked softly, proud of himself for being able to speak in this situation.

Viktor paused for a second before bringing out a glass container filled to the brim with lasagna, a glossy layer of tinfoil neatly wrapped over the top with a smiley face, stars, and a phone number written in sharpie on one of the corners. Before Yuuri could even say anything or even comprehend the situation, Viktor spoke up.

"I saw pizza being delivered here almost every day and thought maybe it was time for you to eat something different," Viktor began, looking to the side while speaking every once and while, that bright smile still on his face.

Viktor stared at Yuuri for a few moments before hesitantly continuing his last statement.

"I know we're not close or anything and we just met but think of this as my welcome gift of sorts? I'm not the best cook but I hope you enjoy it." Viktor said while smiling. Yuuri stayed silent for a moment, the only sound he could hear was the erratic thumping of his own heartbeat.

"I-thank you." Yuuri finally spoke out, his face growing hotter and redder by the second as he opened the door a little wider to receive the container. He kept staring at the phone number and doodles along the left corner of the tinfoil and Viktor seemed to take notice and only laughed while a light, barley noticeable pink grazed the tip of his ears.

"I put my phone number there in case you ever needed something or wanted to talk to someone. I know how lonely it can be to move across the country into an entirely new place and have no one to talk to." Viktor stated while letting out a nervous laugh.

"How did you know I moved across the country?" Yuuri asked, squinting his eyes at the silver haired male while ignoring his loud thumping heartbeat and the heat radiating off of his face. Viktor seem to tense up before looking Yuuri right in the eyes and smirking.

"Your hoodie suggests you come from Detroit, no?" Viktor asked teasingly as Yuuri felt his face grow hotter and his heartbeat go louder, if that was even humanely possible up to this point.

Yuuri remembered what hoodie he was wearing, it was an old worn out one Phichit got him for his 16th birthday when he still lived in their shared apartment in Detroit. Phichit had almost died, as he had stated, to get this hoodie for Yuuri. He smiled fondly at the memory of the crazy story his friend had told him the night of his 16th birthday over a game of Monopoly and ice cream birthday cake. The hoodie was a few sizes too big, since Phichit just grabbed the first one he could get his hands on, but Yuuri treasured it nonetheless.

He stopped reminiscing over the past and looked up at Viktor sheepishly while cracking a smile.

"Sorry, you're right, I did move across the country." Yuuri stated while smiling, face still red.

"Don't worry," Viktor started out, pausing in the middle while letting out a short set of chuckles.

"I'm not a stalker or anything." Viktor said, a teasing tone still lacing his sweet voice.

"I sure hope not, I couldn't imagine having fallen for the charm of my neighbor's lasagna only to find out he was a psychopath." Yuuri joked lightly, the atmosphere in between them was now as light and fluffy as it was back when they first met.

Viktor laughed and smiled at Yuuri, his blue hues gleaming against the soft light of the inside of Yuuri's apartment. Yuuri stared into his eyes, letting the comfortable silence settle in between them. It was strange, Yuuri no longer felt as embarrassed as he had felt just a few moments ago, he now felt nothing but peace and happiness bubble deep inside his gut.

Viktor and him continued to stare at one another before breaking out into a fit of giggles. The giggles subsided after a few moments and Viktor gave Yuuri another gleaming toothy smile, one so wide it made the corners of his eyes crinkle up and his blue hues sparkle brighter than any of the stars above the both of them.

"Well I better go, Makkachin and I need to go to sleep soon." Viktor finally spoke up, to which Yuuri only responded to with a soft grunt to show understanding.

Viktor seemed to hesitate slightly before waving goodbye and walking off. Yuuri waved as well, while holding the warm glass container close to his chest, the heat of it somewhat comforting.

After a few moments Yuuri closed the door with a soft thump and walked over to his kitchen island to set the lasagna down, a smile plastered on his flushed face. He peeled back the tinfoil to revealed semi burnt lasagna with all the ingredients used to make it practically bulging out of the hard shell of the pasta. Yuuri could already tell it wasn't going to be the best lasnaga he's ever tasted, but nonetheless one he would appreciate within every bite. 

Yuuri let out a snort as he then let himself walk back to the living room and lay down next to his computer. He checked the messages Phichit had left him, his head still spinning with thoughts about Viktor and his heart still thumping out of a mix of embarrassment and other inexplicable emotions.

 **kastudamn** (You) **said** :

"Sorry I was gone, Viktor came by with lasagna :-)"

**10:12 PM**

**hamsterprince** (Phichit Chulanont) **said** :

"omg, he brought you food, it was meant to be ;-)"

**10:12 PM**

 

 _'Maybe it is'_ Yuuri thought silently _._


	4. First Texts and University

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's freaking out realizing his first day of University is officially tomorrow, and searches for comfort by texting Viktor. Yuuri tells his story and Viktor offers help as well as the cutest way of texting to ease Yuuri's worry. Out of their few shared messages Yuuri comes out with both help and a date of sorts with his hot neighbor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i just got my computer fixed and am now going to continue writing this fic on here which i'm very pleased about since mobile is such a hassle for me.
> 
> this chapter was fun to write and i'm glad to show you all how i'm planning on portraying both viktor and yuuri and their relationship in both the future as well as now. 
> 
> i just wanted to say that viktor and yuuri are texting over imessages on iphone in this chapter, which is a completely different structure than how yuuri was texting phichit in my previous chapter. the difference between these two messaging formats is that yuuri and phichit text over an app rather than imessages because phichit doesn't get much LTE where he lives (this will be more touched upon in the future) and they also find it more fun to chat on there. viktor and yuuri text over imessages because they're still in their beginning stages of their friendship and yuuri doesn't want to scare viktor off by inviting him to download the app so they can talk on there and seeing his user 'katsudamn'. that was a poor explaination but i hope you all understand!
> 
> also if the format of my texting between them doesn't look the way i want i'll be editing as time passes so sorry to those who see it when it's still in its wonky stages.
> 
> that's all there is to say, if anyone has any suggestions or just wants to comment something please do so! comments encourage me and help me better myself as a writer.
> 
>  
> 
> i hope you all enjoy this chapter and look forward to more! (i update every 2-3 days!)

Yuuri’s first week of University started tomorrow.

 

To say he was nervous was an understatement. He was absolutely _terrified_ . As if being surrounded by new and unfamiliar faces wasn’t bad enough, Yuuri had missed orientation. The orientation where there was a tour and important questions were answered. One Yuuri knew he **had** to attend if he wanted to survive even a day at the University of Washington, a school that wasn’t Yuuri’s first choice, but rather one of his many options, and one he took.

 

Yuuri was planning on majoring in Computer Science and Engineering. There was no real important reason behind his choice on both majors, he just found both subjects to be interesting. Since he hadn’t gone to orientation or even bothered to read through the pamphlet he was given when he first applied to the school, Yuuri felt like he was going to be sick. His stomach churned and his heartbeat sped up so much it hurt. He got up from the his living room floor and went to lay on the mattress he had ‘set up’ in his bedroom.

 

Once he laid down on the mattress tucked away in the right corner of his bedroom he took out his phone and scrolled through his long list of contacts, attempting to find someone who would comfort him in this time of need. Though he had a long list of contacts he wasn’t popular by any means, he’d just happen to meet a lot of nice people everywhere he went and somehow always got their numbers. Yuuri stopped his scrolling for a second when he got to the ‘V’ section of the list. He felt butterflies swarm his stomach and his chest tighten in a funny way when he saw the name ‘Viktor ???’ pop up next to a couple other names.

 

Yuuri had put question marks next to Viktor’s name to indicate he still didn’t know the man’s last name. Yuuri’s way of keeping contacts was by first name, last name, nothing special. Even though the name in the device was supposed to be ‘nothing special’ he still felt his heart race and his face get warm just looking at it.Yuuri’s finger hovered over the name for a moment before he realized what he was doing. He quickly pulled back and silently scolded himself for even _thinking_ about attempting to find comfort within someone like Viktor.

 

_‘I can’t talk to him over text, we’re not that close yet.’_

 

Yuuri thought silently and then out of shame shoved his phone to the side and buried his face into the mattress below in an attempt to cool himself. Despite his embarrassment he felt as though he **had to** message Viktor. He was the only person Yuuri thought could help him somehow. It was silly and he knew that there were dozens upon dozens of different people he could confide in but today, just for today, he wanted to try and confide in Viktor. Despite him _wanting_ to text Viktor, he felt as though he couldn’t. Yuuri was already nervous and worried as it was and to have to think about searching for a good way to start a conversation with Viktor was even more nerve-wrecking and worrying. After a few moments of thought Yuuri brought his head back up from the mattress and reached for his phone.

 

He _already_ knew that texting Viktor would be a bad idea. It had been almost three weeks of living right below him and seeing him almost every single day and Yuuri could already feel himself start to fall. Not as in ‘fall in love’ love but love he felt had potential. He could learn to love Viktor, this he knew after only three weeks. Viktor made Yuuri happy, but just being neighbors and somewhat friends with him was enough for Yuuri, at least for now. He hadn’t even dared to think about delving into the thought of a  relationship. Despite all of his doubts about wanting something more with Viktor, Yuuri still knew he liked Viktor, _a lot_. Though when they had conversations it was about normal topics they still made Yuuri’s heart flutter and make him feel like he was floating.

 

After contemplating with himself a bit more he pressed on Viktor’s contact and then on the message icon and began the long journey that came with perfecting the first message he would send. It was already hard enough to convince his doubts to let him want to text Viktor but it was even harder to now compose that text. Every intro he had with the message was either too stiff and uncomfortable or too relaxed and _too_ friendly.

 

Yuuri finally came up with what he believed was the ‘perfect message’. Though it took him more than thirty minutes he felt as though it was more than worth it. He read it over a couple more times before letting out a groan of frustration and leaning up against the back wall where his mattress was pressed up to. He felt his head spinning with a million and one doubts at the message but then without thinking even further he hit send.

 

His heart was in a frenzy attempting to burst out of his chest in both feelings of anxiety and doubt as well as embarrassment and other unknown fuzzy emotions. Yuuri put his phone at his side and put both hands up against his warm cheeks, pressing into them until his lips were poking out in a pout. He repeated this action a few more times until he felt his phone vibrate at his side. He paused for a moment before reaching over to his phone and unlocking it to reveal a message so simple, yet one that made Yuuri’s heart stop for a split second and then continue to flutter like it had previously.

 

|“Viktor! It’s Yuuri, remember when you said

that I could text you if I ever felt lonely?

Well, I feel lonely and was wondering

if you wanted to chat for a bit?”|

 **Read** 6:57 PM

 

|”Yuuri! I do remember thatヽ(o♡o)/.

What would you like to talk about?”|

 

Yuuri felt a wobbly smile tug at his lips as his heart thumped silently against his ribs. No longer attempting to burst out of his chest.

 

_‘Viktor uses emoticons. How precious is that?’_

 

Yuuri felt his face heat up as he let out a series of soft chuckles as he typed back a message, which was immediately replied to.

 

                                              

 

|“My first day of University is tomorrow.

I’m feeling really nervous since I don’t know

anyone or where my classes are（ｉДｉ）.”|

 **Read** 6:59 PM

 

|“What University?”|

 

                                                                                         |“University of Washington.”|

 **Read** 6:59 PM

 

|“Oh! Maybe I have some good

news for you, Yuuriヽ(　･∀･)ﾉ.”|

 

|“What kind of good news?”|

 **Read** 7:01 PM

 

|“Really good news I hope haha.

I have friends that go there!

Their names are Mila and Georgi.

They’re both really nice so I’m sure they’ll

help you around if I asked them to! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ”|

 

Yuuri felt like crying. Not in a bad way, he wanted to cry tears of joy. Viktor not only looked like an angel, but it was becoming more and more obvious that he also acted like one. Though Yuuri knew that Viktor was probably just trying to be nice out of pity, he appreciated it. The worry and anxiety in Yuuri’s belly seem to go down as he felt a wave of relief wash over him.

 

“Thank you so much Viktor!!”

 **Read** 7:03 PM

 

|“You’re so welcome Yuuri!

Good luck on your first day tomorrow!

Makkachin and I are sending out

nothing but positivite vibes(*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑”|

 

Viktor was just _too_ precious Yuuri’s poor thumping heart couldn’t take much more of it. In a blind haze of raw happiness and a spurt of confidence Yuuri typed out one last message.

 

|“Let me take you out to dinner

someday this upcoming weekend.

As a thank you for both the

lasnaga and now thisヽ(´∀｀ヽ)”|

 **Read** 7:05 PM

 

Yuuri snapped out of his daze and threw his phone to the side of his bed as he felt his stomach drop and a flurry of anxiety, excitement, hope and so many other emotions fill up his heart. He turned around and buried his face in his mattress once more, letting all of his emotions as well as realization seep in. A few minutes passed with Yuuri still feeling the frenzy of feelings all over his body before finally coming to a cold harsh and embarrassing conclusion.

 

_‘I just asked my beautiful neighbor out on a date.’_

 

Yuuri snapped up from his position and rolled over to reach for his phone, almost falling in the process of doing so as he quickly unlocked his phone to see Viktor had read his message and was now typing. Yuuri started typing as well, he was thinking of saying something along the lines of ‘haha sorry if that was weird I just think you’re absolutely gorgeous and amazing and want to date you without you knowing’. He stopped typing when Viktor sent his message. Yuuri was going to die.

 

|“You beat me to asking you the same thing!!

It’s a date then, see you soon Yuuriヽ(*´∀`)ﾉﾞ”|

 

_‘A date.’_

 

Yuuri thought as he felt his heart practically burst out of his chest as red flushed his entire face. He let out a soft squeal of embarrassment but also happiness. He rolled around his mattress a few times before letting out an unsteady breath as a large grin pulled at the corner of his lips.

 

Yuuri was still terrified about his first day tomorrow, but to know he had a date with his neighbor upstairs waiting for him in the near future and also help from his neighbor’s friends tomorrow calmed him down just a bit.

 

Yuuri felt bliss wash over his entire body as he went limp for a few moments, still flushed a lovely red with his heart beating hard against his ribs.

 

Everything was falling into place, though Yuuri still had his doubts here and there he was gonna trust his neighbor, Viktor, the hot man upstairs who used emoticons to express himself and who could somewhat cook.

 

Though Yuuri didn’t feel or realize it right then and there, he was falling, little by little.


	5. Early Mornings and Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri just wanted to relax by skating in his local ice rink. He woke up early in the morning hoping to not see anyone and to have time to himself. Of course that didn't happen. Instead he almost tells the tale about his sob-story behind ice skating and somehow grows an even bigger attraction to a man who just loves to paint a deep shade of red on his face every time they talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm the worst author ever. i went through a terrible writer's block for almost two weeks and just barley managed to pull through to post this chapter.
> 
> it isn't my best work and everything was laid out in a funny way but i'll come back to edit it when i feel motivated. i'm sorry if the characters seem ooc, like i said i'll come back to this chapter to edit it to the best of my ability when i'm up for it!!
> 
> thank you to everyone who's enjoyed the story so far! i'm planning on making this story 10 chapters long so it's sort of short and sweet with a good closing. 
> 
> i hope you all enjoy this chapter, despite it not being the best it can be!
> 
> (also i don't know much about ice skating rinks and how hey work so there's missing chunks of information here and there and if anyone would like to tell me what i could put in into those missing chunks i'd appreciate it a lot!  
> please feel free to comment something kind or to give me some feedback, anything and everything is greatly appreciated!!)

Yuuri woke up early the next day. The sun was barely peaking over the horizon and only small slits of light found their way past his shabby curtains into his room. Yuuri laid on his mattress for a while, rolling around while stretching and then repeating the action a few more times before eventually dragging himself out of his room and into the bathroom to start to get ready. The feeling of exhaustion from having stayed up late thinking about everything that could go wrong was heavy on his shoulders, but the light and fluttery feeling of excitement, anxiety, and joy at everything that could go right was blooming forth deep inside his stomach.

Though it took some time Yuuri managed get ready. He wasn’t getting ready to go to school though, he was going to go to an ice skating rink near him to try and calm his remaining nerves about University. It was difficult for him to explain but the feeling of skidding over the ice was therapeutic. Yuuri’s mind would usually blank and he would feel at peace, all of his worries being left behind with each step sequence and each twirl.

When Yuuri stepped outside his door he felt a cold gust of wind blow past him, making his body tense up and then cover itself from head to toe in goosebumps. It was barley August but the cold was already creeping up on him. Yuuri tugged at the jacket he was wearing a few times to try and rid himself of the cold surrounding him but gave up after a while, now letting it seep into his uncovered patches of skin here and there.

Yuuri had a car. It was old and on it’s last brink of life but Yuuri couldn’t ever even think of scraping it and getting a new one. It was a 2002 Toyota Camry. A grey one with scratches covering every inch of it, and peeling paint sticking out in the most noticeable of places. Yuuri had bought it back when he was 17. He had gotten a part-time job and had worked countless hours to get it and he’d be damned if he was about to let all of that go to waste.

He hurried his way to the vehicle parked a few blocks away, hoping to god Viktor wasn't out jogging or walking his dog. Yuuri would rather die than see Viktor after asking him on a date. The embarrassment of the whole situation was too much to even begin to think about much less face.

Yuuri jammed his key into the side of his car and made his way inside, quickly turning on his car to warm it up. He rubbed his hands together and shoved his backpack with his ice skates and other things into the passenger seat, making sure not to toss it hastily enough to break anything. Yuuri then laid back against his seat, looking up at the sky where the sun wasn't even out yet but the light that it was to bring shined over the starry sky, making them appear less bright than they usually were against the dark charcoal night sky. It was strange but to see the stars so early in the morning made Yuuri feel at peace. As if he didn't have dozens of things to worry about at the moment. He quickly snapped out of his little moment of peace when he heard a tap at his window. Yuuri practically jumped out of his seat despite being buckled in and slowly turned around to the passenger window where he saw Viktor waving at him enthusiastically, eyes sparkling like they usually did, even so early in the morning.

Yuuri felt like throwing up, but he somehow managed not to as he slowly but surely rolled the window down, keeping little to not eye contact with Viktor the entire time.

“Yuuri,” he started, accent thick as usual as a bright tone etched itself into the simple use of Yuuri’s name.

“Viktor?” Yuuri asked nervously. He felt his throat close up tightly as he gave him a little nervous and curt wave.

“What are you doing up so early? I might be wrong but I’m certain that school’s don’t start this early in the morning.” Viktor said in a teasing tone, his eyes twinkling with mischief as Yuuri felt some new nerves appear and others melt away.

“You must be old then Viktor, schools now start earlier than they did before in previous years.” Yuuri managed to tease right back despite the lump in his throat and his erratic heart thumping hard against his rib cage.

Though it was a lame attempt at teasing back Viktor let out a hearty laugh as he covered his mouth with his hand. For a split second Yuuri could've sworn Viktor pouted but it was soon replaced with another string of laughter.

“No but seriously, where are you headed off to so early in the morning?” Viktor questioned, curiosity glazing his blue orbs as Yuuri felt his stomach do a flip.

_How can someone show so much emotion just through their eyes what kind of-_

Yuuri was quickly snapped out of his thoughts as he realized he hadn't responded to Viktor’s question yet. He cleared his throat before smiling sheepishly.

“I'm going to an ice rink downtown, I’m hoping to maybe calm my nerves about University today by skating for a bit.” Yuuri stated softly as he fidgeted with his fingertips.

Yuuri expected Viktor to brush it off and be one of the many people who knew little to nothing about the sport but instead Viktor opened Yuuri’s car door and lifted up his backpack before sitting down in the passenger seat, giving Yuuri a soft toothy smile the entire time he did so.

_What, what what what-_

“I'm coming with you. I skate too and I was heading there anyways by bus so if you don't mind I’d like to tag along.” Viktor stated, ears flushed a darling red.

Yuuri didn't notice his red tinted ears though. He was too busy trying to come up with something to say but being so close to Viktor, someone that was so beautiful and kind and wonderful after making a fool of himself one too many times, it was just too much.

_He smells good_

It started off with giggling, then chuckling, and then full blown out crying while laughing. Yuuri was unsure about what was so funny but it was funny. Yuuri laughed even harder when he saw Viktor’s confused expression, mouth parted as if he was going to say something with one of his eyebrows raised softly.

“I’m sorry it's just it's so funny.” Yuuri stated vaguely, while gesturing to them both inside the car as he wiped at the teardrops near his eyes.

“What is?” Viktor questioned while giving Yuuri a soft intrigued look, while inching closer to his face.

“This, just being here with you.” Yuuri responded while letting out a giggle, ignoring the decreasing space in between them. Now only a few inches keeping them apart.

Viktor only furrowed his eyebrows as Yuuri got closer to Viktor unexpectedly, their noses almost touching each other as Yuuri gave Viktor a closed mouth smile.

“It's funny that I’m inside my old gross car with a neighbor I thought was gonna hate me forever for trying to break into his apartment.” Yuuri said while smiling, ignoring his thoughts that were currently cursing him out for making such an idiot of himself, once again, in front of Viktor.

“I guess that is funny.” Viktor said while smiling as he pulled back from being inches away from Yuuri’s face, now grinning silently to himself.

Yuuri soon snapped out of his little daze and cleared his throat before letting out one last nervous laugh and then pulling out of the parking lot and driving off with a million and one thoughts angry at him for being such a fool, and one silent one congratulating him for making Viktor laugh.

They drove silently, Yuuri side eyeing Viktor most of the time while the said man looked out the window, soft blue hues staring intently at everything they passed by. Yuuri thought Viktor looked like a good skater, despite not even knowing him for that long. Maybe it was his lean well built body, or the way his eyes lit up when Yuuri mentioned the ice rink. Whatever it was, Yuuri was certain Viktor would be good, or at least somewhat decent.

They pulled up to the empty parking lot, Yuuri’s car struggling to get over a few bumps here and there but somehow always pulling through. Yuuri parked right in front of an old poster in front of the building. Faded colors were painted onto a banner that read something that Yuuri couldn't make out, he brushed it off as the name of the rink and turned off his car, now stepping out into the cold breeze around them.

Yuuri glanced over at Viktor, who also stepped out and was now looking lovingly at the building. Yuuri looked at it as well, trying to find something to love about it. He came up with nothing. All it was to him was an old brick building with a broken light up sign and old faded poster hanging off every inch of the place. Yuuri jogged around his car and to the entrance of the building, Viktor followed closely behind him at the same pace. He held the door open for the silver haired male, not making any eye contact as he stepped inside himself soon after Viktor did.

After introducing themselves to the sweet old lady at the front desk they were headed off to the rink together, both somehow having dressed out at the same pace. Yuuri felt anxious. Not about University though, he felt anxious about skating in front of Viktor. He wasn't sure why. He had skated in front of dozens and maybe even hundreds of people before but for some reason this was different. Despite Viktor not even sparing him a glance as he glided onto the ice, skidding in long strides to warm up Yuuri still felt the weight of his worry on his shoulders, and it was crushing him.

Yuuri let his nerves buzz inside his body as he stepped into the decent sized ice rink, performing his own long strides to warm up as well. After a few minutes of that he started performing a small lazy routine he had been working on. Nothing special, just a few toe loops and spins here and there along with his usual array of different step sequences. Despite Yuuri thinking it was nothing special he caught Viktor staring at him for a split second as he spun. Even though it was only for a second Yuuri could've sworn he saw astonishment and adoration shine inside Viktor’s blue orbs. Maybe it was just the harsh light of the rink, but Yuuri hoped that maybe, just maybe it was something else.

Soon Yuuri stopped his gliding and spins, now going to the side of the ice rink to rest his aching body. It had been a while since he had been this active. It only made sense he would be this tired though, he had spent almost three hectic months moving all his things and applying for classes for University. It was all just so time consuming that Yuuri didn’t even have a second to spare to think about ice skating much less working out, which was now finally taking toll physically. Yuuri leaned against the railing of the ice rink, letting his chest heave up and down as sweat trickled down his jaw and neck. He rubbed at it with his arm as he closed his eyes and kept breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath after holding it for so long through every step and sequence he did on the ice.

Viktor soon joined him, gliding over to where Yuuri was, a soft smile plastered on his face as he offered Yuuri a small white towel.

_Am I that sweaty? Gross._

Yuuri thought silently as he accepted it quickly, embarrassment making red go to his pale cheeks as he realized that not only was he sweating profusely, but also that he hadn't seen Viktor skate. Not even for a second. Yuuri had been too focused on himself and his feelings that he had forgotten about Viktor’s existence in general. Yuuri rubbed the towel all over his face in an attempt to clean the red and embarrassment off his face. Things went quiet for a few seconds. The only sounds between them being that of Yuuri’s uneven heavy breaths and Viktor’s ice skates slowly dragging themselves across the ice. Yuuri felt Viktor look at him for a few seconds making him turn around quickly as Viktor parted his lips to speak.

“So, are you a professional skater? Or were you? Because that step sequence you did for a little bit was amazing.” Viktor complemented, voice heavy with sincerity as his eyes twinkled with an emotion Yuuri was unable to make out.

Yuuri thought for a moment while putting the tip of his thumb in his mouth. Ice skating was just a hobby to him up to this point in his life but it was one that still filled him to the brim with life. Every movement while skating felt surreal and the heat that resonated within him seemed to melt the cold always surrounding him. The thumping of his heartbeat rang loud in his ears and every other noise became nothing but background fuzz. Including the music he was skating to. In those moments where everything he was hearing went fuzzy and he felt his body maneuver on its own through every sequence step and jump, he felt euphoric. His heart always feels like it’s gonna burst out of his chest and Yuuri wants it do so. He doesn’t feel real, and to Yuuri, those are the best moments and best feelings.

“No I’m not a professional,” Yuuri said while smiling, his eyes staring at the lines he had made on the rink.

That was the truth. Yuuri was nowhere near a professional skater, but he still believed he was somewhat decent. At least decent enough to choreograph and perform his own routines on his free time. Ice skating was one of the many reasons he was in Detroit for the last 4 to 5 years of his life. His parents had sent him off on his own after he had confessed his love for the sport and how he wished to pursuit it.

Though that dream didn’t soar into great ambitions or greater accomplishments, Yuuri was still happy just ice skating. Though his heart did duly ache when watching competitive ice skaters perform, it was more than enough to just be able to skate.

“I was planning on becoming one though,” Yuuri stated sadly, his smile fading as he bit at his thumb unconsciously.

After a few years of attempting to pursue ice skating as a career in Detroit, Yuuri gave up. There wasn’t ever a big build up to him ‘quitting’. One day he just packed up his bags and said goodbye. It was a bittersweet farewell but one Yuuri knew he had to make. Ice skating wasn’t something he could professionally pursue. It was merely a silly dream. That’s what he believed, but buried deep down inside his heart was the hidden reason behind his ‘quitting’.

“What happened to that plan?” Viktor asked cautiously, eyes full of worry at Yuuri’s sudden shift of moods.

“Are you trying to get me to tell you my tragic backstory?” Yuuri teased, not letting the mood get any sadder than it was already getting.

Viktor smiled at Yuuri before letting out a little snort of laughter. The tension between them seemed to melt away as Yuuri gave Viktor back the towel and skidded off, still smiling as he silently congratulated himself for not letting things get too sad too quickly.

After about an hour of skating around the rink Yuuri called it a morning. His muscles ached and he felt as though the contradicting feeling of heat within every inch of his body and the icy cold of the ice beneath him was gonna end up killing him. Yuuri slided off the rink, now slowly making his way to an old bench where he took off his ice skates as he stretched his feet around, reminiscing in the feeling of finally being free from the painful binding of his skates.

“Are you gonna go home?” Viktor asked from across the rink as he skidded over to the side where Yuuri was sitting.

“Yeah, I need to go get changed and pack my bag for school.” Yuuri stated as he ran his hand through his sweaty hair, cringing at the just how wet it was.

“Do you need a ride home?” Yuuri asked, as he slipped his bruised feet into another pair of shoes he owned, his ice skates now in his hands.

“No it's alright, I’m gonna stay here for a bit.” Viktor stated as he gazed at Yuuri softly, that unknown emotion Yuuri just couldn't make out still shining brightly beneath his blue hues.

“Alright.” Yuuri breathed out as he started to walk off, sort of limping as he felt his feet writhe with every step he took.

“Yuuri!” Viktor suddenly called out. The brunette snapped his neck to meet Viktor’s icy blue hues.

“About my friend that’ll help you with University, I'll send you a picture of them so you can find them easily. They'll be waiting for you outside the school.” Viktor shouted from across the ice rink.

“Alright! Thank you Viktor!” Yuuri shouted back as he continued to walk off only to be stopped yet again by the silver haired male.

“Good luck, Yuuri!” Viktor shouted with a sweet tone lacing his voice as he gave Yuuri a thumbs up.

Yuuri felt his stomach do a few flips as his cheeks reddened a deep maroon and his heart flutter. He quickly gave Viktor a soft wave and walked out towards the locker room, embarrassment and happiness practically radiating off of his face as a wobbly smile made its way onto his flushed face.

Yuuri’s nerves were flaring up and despite the fact ice skating was supposed to make him feel less anxiety, his heart was beating faster than it ever had before and he was feeling breathless with every step he took towards the exit.

Viktor was making him feel these nerves that Yuuri usually hated to experience, but for once in his life, they weren't so bad. As long as they were a result of Viktor’s unpredictable and adorable actions he was okay with the erratic beating of his unsteady heart and the bright red that flushed his pale face.

As long it was because of Viktor, he could put up with it.


End file.
